Mengalah
by Hikasya
Summary: Inilah kisah tentang perasaan Naruto terhadap Sakura. Dia mengalah demi Sasuke. Dia merelakan Sakura untuk Sasuke. Di antara kebimbangan hatinya merenung semua ini, sedih dan pedih yang dirasakannya. Sakura, dia harus melupakan Sakura. Itulah tekadnya sebagai jalan ninjanya. Fic tantangan kedua dari Mahmud Khem.


**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairing: Naruto x Sakura**

 **Genre: Angst/humor**

 **Rating: T**

 **Setting: canon (dunia ninja setelah perang ninja keempat. Sebelum kejadian di The Last Naruto the Movie)**

 **Note: tantangan cerita dari Mahmud Khem yang kedua**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ONE SHOOT BAGIAN KEDUA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MENGALAH**

 **By Hikari Syarahmia**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Senin, 12 Oktober 2015**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lembayung di mata biru tergambarkan saat menatap seorang gadis berambut merah muda lembut seperti permen kapas. Rambutnya yang pendek di atas bahu dan dibelah samping kiri. Matanya hijau bagaikan permata hijau emerald. Kulit putih yang mulus. Umur sekitar 19 tahun. Dialah yang bernama Haruno Sakura.

Gadis yang bernama Sakura itu, berlari-lari kecil saat menghampiri pria yang bertubuh tinggi dan tegap. Pria berambut pirang yang dipangkas agak pendek. Bermata biru bagaikan permata biru saffir. Ada tiga guratan di kedua pipinya menambah kesan ketampanannya yang menarik. Kulit coklat yang mempesona. Sebuah syal melingkari lehernya. Dia memakai pakaian sporty yang santai. Kedua kakinya memakai sepatu sendal bertali yang juga santai. Umur sekitar 19 tahun. Namanya Uzumaki Naruto.

Malam ini adalah malam yang indah. Malam sang rembulan bercahaya terang karena telah memasuki fase bulan purnama. Malam yang sangat dingin di tengah musim gugur yang melanda desa yang bernama Konoha.

Ya, Sakura dan Naruto saling bertemu di tengah keramaian jalan desa yang masih sibuk walaupun malam sudah tiba. Naruto yang ingin pergi makan ke kedai ramen langganannya yaitu Ichiraku. Sejenak ia menghentikan langkahnya saat menyadari Sakura memanggilnya.

"NARUTO!" panggil Sakura keras.

Naruto tertawa kecil menyambutnya. Kedua pipinya sedikit memerah.

"Hei, Sakura!" balas Naruto cepat.

Begitu di dekat Naruto, Sakura tersenyum lembut.

"Kamu mau kemana, Naruto?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Hm, aku mau pergi makan ke kedai ramen Ichiraku," jawab Naruto yang masih saja tertawa kecil."Apa kamu mau ikut denganku? Aku yang traktir."

Sakura berpikir sejenak. Sepertinya ia agak ragu. Terlihat dari wajahnya yang mengerut.

"Hm ... Sebenarnya aku mau pergi ke rumah Ino sih. Tapi, karena kamu mentraktirku makan, tidak ada alasanku untuk menolak. Tentu saja aku mau ikut."

Sakura tersenyum kecil. Sukses membuat rona merah tipis hinggap lagi di kedua pipi Naruto.

"Hehehe, syukurlah kamu tidak menolaknya. Berarti kamu menyetujui ajakan kencanku," goda Naruto seraya tertawa menyengir.

Sakura sewot mendengarnya.

"APA, JADI AJAKAN INI ADALAH KENCAN? NARUTO, KAMU TELAH MENIPUKU!" seru Sakura langsung melayangkan tinjunya ke arah Naruto.

WHUUUUSH! BUAAAAK!

Pipi Naruto sukses ditonjok oleh Sakura sekuat tenaga. Sehingga membuat Naruto terpelanting jauh dan terseret beberapa meter di tanah.

BRUAAAAK!

Terjadilah peristiwa yang tidak disangka-sangka. Naruto terkapar di tanah dalam keadaan yang mengenaskan. Pipi kanan Naruto menjadi lebam dan membiru. Membuat orang-orang yang lewat di sana, menjadi sweatdrop di tempat.

Terlihat wajah Sakura memerah padam. Ia menepuk-nepuk tangan sehabis meninju pipi Naruto sekuat tenaga. Urat perempatan sudah hinggap di kepalanya.

"SAKURA, KENAPA KAMU MEMUKULKU SIH? APA SALAHKU PADAMU?" sembur Naruto yang memegang pipinya yang terasa sakit.

Sakura menatap tajam ke arah Naruto.

"DASAR, NARUTO NO BAKA! AKU TIDAK MAU PERGI MAKAN DENGANMU, HUH!"

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Sakura langsung menyelonong pergi tanpa merasa bersalah sedikitpun. Meninggalkan Naruto yang masih terkapar di tanah. Menahan sakitnya pipi kanannya yang membiru.

Seketika wajahnya menjadi kusut.

'Ternyata Sakura masih tidak menyukaiku. Dia masih saja memperlakukan aku dengan kasar. Padahal aku masih menyukai dia. Aku mencintainya sepenuh hatiku,' batin Naruto yang mendadak sedih di dalam hatinya.

SREK!

Lantas ia bangkit berdiri dari acara terkaparnya. Lalu mulai berjalan di tengah semua mata yang memperhatikannya dengan bingung. Wajahnya kusut dan suram begitu.

Ya, Naruto masih menyimpan perasaannya pada Sakura meskipun Sakura sudah mengetahuinya dari dulu. Juga janji Naruto yang akan membawa Sasuke pulang ke desa lagi, sudah Naruto buktikan. Sasuke sudah kembali ke desa kelahirannya dan telah mengetahui kebenaran yang terjadi sehingga mendorong Sasuke bercita-cita juga menjadi seorang Hokage. Lalu mereka bertarung demi memperebutkan jabatan Hokage itu. Tapi, mereka sama-sama seimbang. Kemudian Sasuke menyesali dengan apa yang telah ia perbuat selama ini. Kini dia pun pergi berkelana mengelilingi dunia demi menebus kesalahannya. Hingga kini keberadaannya tidak diketahui entah ada di mana.

Sampai detik ini, perasaan Sakura tetap sama seperti dulu. Tetap mencintai Sasuke. Tidak pernah berubah. Naruto tidak pernah berharap Sakura bisa mencintainya. Dia tidak pernah meminta Sakura belajar mencintainya dan berusaha menyingkirkan nama Sasuke. Dia tahu diri. Dia tahu cinta itu tidak bisa dipaksakan. Asal Sakura bahagia, itu lebih cukup baginya. Itulah perkataan yang pernah ia lontarkan pada Sai waktu itu. Ketika Sai mengetahui bahwa Naruto mencintai Sakura.

Memang Sakura bahagia karena Sasuke sudah sadar dan kembali lagi ke desa. Setelah Naruto menjadi pahlawan besar yang telah berhasil memenangkan perang shinobi keempat, mengalahkan Madara dan Obito serta menyegel Kaguya si dewi kelinci. Bersama Sakura dan Sasuke, Naruto berusaha mati-matian untuk menyelamatkan semua orang yang ikut berperang bersamanya. Naruto telah berevolusi menjadi ninja yang sangat hebat sekarang dan sangat terkenal di dunia. Bahkan sudah mempunyai para fansgirl yang tersebar hampir di seluruh dunia. Para fansgirl datang jauh-jauh untuk menemui dirinya yang telah menjadi pria idola yang sangat sempurna.

Dalam pendiriannya yang teguh, pikiran Naruto mengenang masa lalunya bersama Sakura. Tingkah jenaka dan kebodohannya serta cerobohnya yang selalu mengundang kemarahan Sakura. Hingga pada akhirnya dirinya mendapatkan hadiah bogem mentah dari Sakura. Apalagi saat dia mencoba mendekati atau menggoda Sakura, pasti pada akhirnya juga dia mendapatkan pelajaran yang sangat berharga dari Sakura. Betapa malangnya.

Masa lalu yang menyenangkan dan penuh dengan rintangan telah dilaluinya bersama kelompok tujuh. Di mana ada dirinya, Sakura, Sasuke dan Kakashi. Kelompok yang penuh dengan kenangan dan tidak pernah dilupakannya. Walaupun sekarang, mereka semua sudah sibuk dengan kehidupan masing-masing sekarang. Seperti Kakashi yang sudah menjabat sebagai Hokage keenam, Sasuke yang menjadi pengelana, Sakura yang menjadi kunoichi sangat hebat seperti Tsunade dan Naruto juga menjadi seorang pahlawan besar yang sangat dikagumi semua orang. Tapi, mereka akan selalu menjadi satu kelompok yaitu kelompok tujuh. Kelompok yang selalu bersama dalam menempuh bahaya di setiap menjalani misi. Sungguh menyenangkan untuk diingat.

Ketika mengenang itu, membuat Naruto sedikit tersenyum. Senyuman yang simpul.

Lalu teringat akan sosok Sakura. Sosok Sakura yang dikaguminya sejak di Akademi Ninja dulu. Sosok gadis manis dan mempesona di matanya.

Sakura tidak akan pernah dimilikinya. Hati Sakura hanya tetap untuk Sasuke. Dia tidak akan pernah bisa berharap lebih lagi pada Sakura. Asal Sakura bahagia, itu lebih dari cukup baginya.

"HEI, NARUTO!"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara seorang gadis yang menyapa Naruto. Lamunan Naruto buyar seketika.

Kemudian Naruto menoleh ke arah asal suara. Seorang gadis berambut pirang diikat ponytail datang sambil berlari-lari kecil ke arahnya.

Rupanya Yamanaka Ino. Dia sudah berada di samping Naruto. Naruto menghentikan langkahnya sejenak. Ia mengerutkan keningnya.

"Ino!" Naruto ternganga.

"Kamu mau kemana, Naruto?" tanya Ino sambil tersenyum.

"Mau pergi makan di kedai ramen Ichiraku."

"Oh."

"Kamu sendiri mau kemana, Ino?"

"Hm ... Itu ya ...," Ino kelihatan tersipu malu-malu begitu."Aku mau pergi kencan dengan Sai."

"Hah? Kencan dengan Sai?"

Kembali Naruto ternganga dibuatnya. Ino mengangguk cepat.

"Iya. Aku yang mengajak Sai kencan dan ternyata Sai menyetujuinya. Sekalian pas kencan nanti, aku akan menyatakan cintaku pada Sai."

Ino mengatakannya dengan wajah yang merona merah. Naruto diam mendengarkannya.

Setelah itu, Ino segera meninggalkan Naruto.

"Sudah dulu ya Naruto. Aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa lagi!" lanjut Ino lagi sambil melambaikan tangannya sekilas ke arah Naruto. Kemudian ia segera berlari cepat menyusuri jalan desa yang masih dipenuhi orang-orang.

Naruto sendiri terbengong-bengong melihat kepergian Ino. Dia tidak menyangka Ino dan Sai sudah mulai dekat. Bahkan Ino akan menyatakan cintanya pada laki-laki berwajah datar seperti mayat hidup itu. Sai yang hampir mirip dengan Sasuke.

'Bahkan Ino yang pernah bersaing dengan Sakura untuk merebut cintanya Sasuke, bisa membuka hatinya untuk Sai. Padahal setahu aku, Ino itu juga cinta mati sama Sasuke. Sama seperti Sakura. Tapi, dia memilih untuk mengalah dan mencoba mendekati Sai sekarang. Secara jelas memang wajah Sai hampir miriplah dengan Sasuke. Sifatnya juga sama. Atas kenyataan itu, Ino memilih Sai menjadi cintanya untuk menggantikan Sasuke. Ya, aku akui kalau Ino benar-benar jatuh cinta sama Sai sekarang,' batin Naruto yang memasang wajah kusutnya.'Tapi, apakah mungkin suatu saat nanti, aku bisa seperti Ino? Mengalah dan membuka hati untuk cinta yang lain. Melupakannya dan belajar mencintai orang lain. Apakah bisa aku melakukan semua itu?'

Naruto terpojok di antara orang-orang yang lewat di jalan itu. Ia menundukkan kepalanya lagi. Wajahnya suram saat memikirkan cintanya yang masih ada untuk Sakura.

Tiba-tiba lagi ...

"HEI, ITU NARUTO!"

"KYAAA, NARUTO!"

"AKHIRNYA KETEMU JUGA! AKU SUDAH MENCARIMU KEMANA-MANA."

"AKU MEMBAWA HADIAH UNTUKMU. TERIMA YA!"

"AKU JUGA BAWA HADIAH UNTUKMU, NARUTO!"

"HADIAH ISTIMEWA UNTUK PAHLAWAN GAGAH SEPERTIMU, NARUTO."

"KYAAA, NARUTO MEMANG KEREN!"

Naruto kaget setengah mati saat dikerubungi oleh para fansgirl. Apalagi para fansgirl menghujani dirinya dengan berbagai macam kotak-kotak hadiah yang sudah dibungkus rapi dan ukurannya bermacam-macam. Ada yang kecil, sedang, besar, dan bahkan sangat besar. Sehingga membuat Naruto kewalahan untuk mengangkat semua hadiah itu dengan dua tangannya. Tapi, dengan tenang dan senyum hangat di wajahnya, dia berusaha melayani semua permintaan para fansgirl tersebut.

"Terima kasih banyak semuanya," sahut Naruto yang tersenyum riang walaupun saat ini hatinya sedang dilanda gundah gulana. Tapi, ia berusaha bersikap seperti biasa dan berusaha menyenangkan hati setiap para fansgirl itu. Dengan sabar, dia menghadapi semuanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

BRUUUK!

Hadiah-hadiah dari para fansgirl itu, dicampakkan begitu saja oleh Naruto ke meja ketika sudah tiba di ruang keluarga. Sementara Naruto sendiri terkulai lemas sambil duduk di atas kursi.

Sejenak ia menghelakan napasnya. Ia meletakkan kepalanya ke atas meja dan dialasi dengan salah satu tangannya yang melipat.

"Haaaaaaaah, capek sekali," desah Naruto panjang."Gara-gara fansgirl itu, aku tidak jadi makan di kedai ramen Ichiraku di malam ini. Haaaah, terpaksa aku makan di rumah saja."

Kepala Naruto dimiringkan ke arah kanan. Napasnya masih tersengal-sengal karena kelelahan membawa semua hadiah itu ke rumahnya sendirian. Tidak ada yang membantunya. Sehingga di sepanjang perjalanan pulang ke rumahnya, Naruto menjadi tontonan menarik bagi para orang yang lewat di jalan. Mereka tertawa senang melihat sang pahlawan mendapatkan banyak hadiah dari para pengagumnya.

Kini semua hadiah itu tergeletak tidak beraturan di atas meja. Naruto membiarkannya begitu saja karena tidak tahu harus diapakan semua hadiah itu. Jadi, dia lebih membiarkannya dan mendiamkannya.

Hening.

Tempat remang-remang yang sedikit diterpa lampu itu, karena hanya lampu di dapur saja dihidupkan. Menemani kesendirian Naruto yang sunyi. Lalu terdengarlah bunyi "kriuk" yang sangat mengganggu keheningan di tempat itu.

Naruto merasakan perutnya minta diisi sekarang juga. Ia pun memegang perutnya yang sudah berbunyi nyaring barusan itu.

"Haaaah, rasanya aku sudah lapar sekali. Sebaiknya aku makan dulu," Naruto bangkit dari duduknya dan segera mengambil cup ramen instant yang tersedia di dalam laci lemari. Lemari tersebut terletak di dekat dapur.

Langsung saja Naruto pergi ke dapur. Lalu mencari cup ramen instant yang dimaksud. Cup ramen instant yang terletak di dalam laci lemari.

Tak lama kemudian, Naruto kembali ke ruang keluarga itu sambil membawa cup ramen yang sudah setengah terbuka. Cup ramen siap untuk dimakan. Asap pun mengepul dari dalam cup ramen tersebut.

SRET!

Naruto menarik kursi dan duduk di atas kursi tersebut. Cup ramen diletakkannya di atas meja yang dipenuhi banyak hadiah berserakan.

Naruto menunggu cup ramen itu matang. Ia memandangi cup ramen itu dengan lama. Asap yang mengepul dari dalam cup ramen itu mengenai wajahnya.

Seketika kedua mata Naruto menyipit sayu. Pikirannya terfokus kembali pada Sakura ketika memandangi ramen di hadapannya ini.

Dia pernah mengajak Sakura kencan dan makan berdua di kedai ramen Ichiraku. Bukan Sakura yang membayar ramen miliknya. Tapi, Naruto yang membayar semuanya sampai uang hasil tabungan miliknya yang tersimpan di dompet katak hijaunya, ludes di hari kencan itu. Dia hanya terpaku memandangi isi dompet katak hijau itu dengan wajah yang sangat syok. Meninggalkan kesan kelesuan dan berakhir dengan senyuman karena senang bisa mentraktir Sakura waktu itu.

Mengingat itu, seulas senyum terpatri di wajah tampan Naruto. Ia sungguh tersenyum geli saat mengenang kejadian saat kencan dengan Sakura.

'Sakura ... Aku tetap menyukaimu. Tapi, aku harus merelakanmu untuk Sasuke. Itu yang bisa kulakukan untuk kebahagiaanmu. Aku tidak ingin merusak kebahagiaanmu. Aku yakin suatu hari nanti, aku bisa seperti Ino yang bisa mengalah dan membuka hati untuk cinta lain. Aku akan berusaha untuk menerima cinta lain jika memang ada seseorang yang mencintai aku dengan tulus. Entahlah, yang pasti aku akan menunggu waktu itu tiba.'

Naruto semakin tersenyum meskipun wajahnya suram sekarang. Hatinya berusaha untuk menyingkirkan segala kegalauannya tentang Sakura. Sakura mencintai Sasuke. Dia tidak mau mengacaukan hati Sakura. Dia ingin Sakura tetap menjadi sahabatnya untuk selamanya.

Lantas Naruto menengadahkan kepalanya ke langit-langit rumahnya. Memandangi lampu yang sudah dinyalakan sebelumnya. Wajah Naruto yang tersiratkan suatu keteduhan dan ketegaran. Kedua mata biru yang meredup. Di mana di pelupuk matanya sekarang, muncul bayangan dua sosok yang ia rindukan yaitu Minato dan Kushina. Orang tua kandungnya yang sudah lama meninggal dunia.

"Tousan ... Kaasan ... Maafkan aku jika suatu hari nanti aku tidak akan pernah bisa mendapatkan seorang gadis yang mirip dengan Kaasan yaitu Sakura. Sifat Sakura yang mirip dengan Kaasan. Meskipun Kaasan pernah mengatakan padaku untuk mencari gadis yang mirip dengannya. Ya, aku sudah menemukan gadis itu. Aku juga suka dengannya. Tapi, dia tidak suka padaku dan lebih menyukai orang lain. Aku tidak akan pernah memilikinya. Aku sudah tahu itu. Karena itu, aku mohon semoga kalian tidak marah jika suatu saat nanti aku jatuh cinta pada gadis lain. Gadis yang berbeda dengan Sakura. Itulah keinginanku. Aku bertekad akan melepaskan Sakura untuk Sasuke. Seperti Ino, aku akan mengalah dan belajar mencintai orang lain. Itulah jalan ninjaku sekarang."

Perkataan lantang itu diucapkan Naruto dengan keras. Berharap kedua orang tuanya mendengarkannya dan menyetujui semua yang telah dikatakannya. Pasti orang tuanya akan mendukung segala apapun yang telah ditetapkannya. Termasuk dalam mencari pasangan hidupnya nanti.

Kepala Naruto diturunkan. Ia mulai mengambil sumpit yang terletak di atas cup ramen tersebut. Dengan tawa mengembang, dia mulai berseru.

"ITADAKIMATSU!"

Acara makan malam sendirian dimulai. Naruto pun makan sambil ditemani kesunyian yang abadi. Kesepian tidak menyurutkannya untuk selalu berbahagia. Walaupun urusan cintanya dengan Sakura tidak kesampaian dan berakhir dengan kerelaan serta mengalah demi Sasuke. Naruto tetap tertawa bahagia jika suatu hari nanti Sasuke benar-benar menyadari perasaan Sakura itu. Tapi, hingga kini keberadaan Sasuke belum diketahui entah ada di mana. Namun, yang pasti Sakura tetap akan menunggu Sasuke sampai kapanpun itu.

Dengan senyuman di wajah yang terus melekat, hati Naruto yang pedih dan bertekad akan melepaskan perasaannya dari Sakura. Pasti itu tidak akan mudah. Tapi, dia akan berusaha untuk menghilangkan perasaannya ini. Demi perasaan Sakura terhadap Sasuke, Naruto mengalah.

Dia yakin suatu hari nanti, dia akan menemukan cinta sejati sesungguhnya untuknya. Dia yakin bakal ada seseorang yang sangat mencintainya seperti Sakura sangat mencintai Sasuke. Dia akan menunggu gadis itu. Cepat atau lambat. Dia pasti akan menemukannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAMAT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Fic tantangan kedua untuk Mahmud Khem sudah update!**

 **Maaf ya kelamaan buatnya. Akhirnya selesai juga buatnya.**

 **Kali ini tentang pairing Naruto x Sakura. Ceritanya dibuat seputar perasaan Naruto pada Sakura walaupun pada akhirnya tidak bersatu. Ya, anggap saja ini adalah kisah di mana Naruto menyerah pada takdir dan mulai mengalah agar Sakura bisa bahagia bersama Sasuke. Dia sudah menyerah untuk tidak mengejar Sakura lagi dan menganggap Sakura adalah sahabat sejatinya.**

 **Hm, gimana mengutarakannya lagi ya? Hm, sampai di sini pendapat dari saya.**

 **Oke, terima kasih karena kamu sudah membaca cerita ini.**

 **TERTANDA**

 **HIKARI SYARAHMIA**

 **Minggu, 22 November 2015**

 **Harap berikan review kamu di bawah ini ya! ^^**


End file.
